huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
The Treasures of the Argonauts
Vienna, Austria While Dante and Zhalia are dealing with personal matters, Lok, Sophie, and Cherit are free to explore the city of Vienna. The three of them find a building with some statues representing the mythical basilisk. They find out that the Organization Suits are plotting something fishy and follow them down an underground labyrinth. Zhalia's intervention, in the end, will be decisive for our heros. Synopsis The Huntik team travel to Greece, on a quest to find the legendary Argo of Jason and the Argonauts. It's not long however before they end up in a final confrontation with DeFoe, who is set on revenge. Plot Sophie Casterwill is teaching Lok Lambert some martial arts; Guggenheim contacts Dante Vale for a new mission. They must go the port of Velo, Greece, and locate the Argo which is an old Greek magical ship captained by Jason. There they must retrieve Jason's logbook and also his Titans, the Hoplites. Naturally Dante accepts the mission and the team make their way airplane. DeFoe is in Silene, Libya, on a mission for the Organization, and he must return with the Sword of Saint George. The sword contains the Titan, Lindorm. DeFoe is contacted by one of his spies informing him of Dante and the team are on the island. To Grier's chagrin, who wants to continue, Defoe aborts the mission and flies immediately to Greece. The team find a long cave on the Stavropolous River, a scan with a Holotome reveals a place big enough to hide a boat. Cherit remains outside to watch out for any trouble, the team don suits and make ready to dive down to view the ship. The Seekers with their powers and aided by their Titans manage to haul the ship to the surface only to be faced with Defoe; perfectly timing his arrival as usual. Grier show concern over the possibility of loosing the Titan they are expected to handover. A fight ensues with DeFoe's team surrounding the ship, and he gains the upper-hand, mainly due to Dante's team's using so many powers while bringing the sunken ship up to the surface. Dante manages to get the Sword of St. George from Defoe and take control of the situation after promising to hand him over to Grier if they back off which he agrees. Defoe tries to order his men to stop Dante and the others, but instead is dragged off by Grier. While being dragged off, Defoe still tries to remind Grier who is boss but his orders fall on deaf ears. Afterwards, Dante gives the sword of St. George, containing the Titan Lindorm, and Lok bonds with the Titan. Dante and the rest of the team check out the ship and discover a secret compartment with Jason's log book in it. Along with the book is a map with directions to the Argo which turns out to be somewhere in the Aegean Sea. Zhalia Moon is given the responsibility of taking all the Amulets from DeFoe to a nearby Foundation Safe house, though she secretly keeps the Amulet Gar-Ghoul for herself. Meanwhile in Organization Central, Grier hands over Defoe to Rassimov. Defoe breaks down onto the floor saying it wasn't his fault. Grier leaves the room emotionless. Trivia * There is an unused Icarus Amulet among the Titans taken from Defoe. Gallery S1E10 Team diving ship.jpg|The team dive down to find the Argo S1E10 Lok Dante.jpg|Dante saves Lok's life S1E10_team_shore.jpg|Lok recovers after nearly drowning S1E10 team Titans.jpg|The team make a plan to bring the ship to the surface S1E10 organization attack.jpg|The Organization launches a surprise attack S1E10 Defoe Dante.jpg|DeFoe moves in on Dante S1E10 Defoe Dante blast.jpg|Dante has a final battle with DeFoe S1E10_ship_battle.jpg|The team fight on the ship S1E10_Grier_Zhalia.jpg|Grier overpowers Zhalia Production Errors * The port city of Velo, Greece, is incorrectly called Velos. * Lok and Dante surface rapidly from a depth of 30m or more with no effects. Normally divers would suffer from Decompression Sickness (DCS), also called the Bends. They might also suffer from Nitrogen narcosis. However, it is possible they used magic to prevent this. * They did not follow many of the safety precautions recommended by diving experts, such as using a guideline. 1 10 10